


Maybe It Isn't So Bad with You

by spaceghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, One awkward robot boy trying to learn what romance is, They're both awkward, but it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghost/pseuds/spaceghost
Summary: “U-um, what are you doing, Keebo?” Shuichi spoke with as much authority as he could muster.Keebo squeaked and shut his eyes tight.“I am engaging in a romantic overture, Shuichi.”A short continuation of the love hotel scene.





	Maybe It Isn't So Bad with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I haven't written anything fic-like in at least a year, so please be patient, I'm a little rusty.  
> Enjoy!

Shuichi never thought it would come to this. 

Above him, hands planted on either side of Shuichi’s head, was none other than the Super High School Level Robot, Keebo. Sweat beaded at Shuichi’s forehead, and he could feel his cheeks burning.

“U-um, what are you doing, Keebo?” Shuichi spoke with as much authority as he could muster.

Keebo squeaked and shut his eyes tight.

“I am engaging in a romantic overture, Shuichi.”

Only moments earlier, the two boys sitting on the cheap thin bedsheet of the Love Hotel, had Keebo asked Shuichi to hold his hand, and Shuichi had complied. Before Shuichi knew it, the robot had gripped Shuichi’s shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

Back in the present, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel a vein pulsate in his head. However, he tried to sympathize with the other, but struggled. How could he relate to a being who didn’t even understand the complexities of human connection? Surely, if he did, Shuichi wouldn’t be in this situation right now, where he felt Keebo’s hot breath against his cheeks.

Keebo was really close to him, wasn’t he?

As he stared up into the glowing eyes of the robot, Shuichi spoke with as much kindness as he could.

“Keebo. This isn’t really how humans do this. You’re--ah--being very forward.”

“Oh, am I?” Keebo spoke, clearly flustered and somehow, his cheeks had turned red as well (Some kind of advanced technology? ).

“Yes,” Shuichi pointedly stated. “Please get off of me.”

“S-sorry!” Keebo sputtered. 

He slowly stood up, eyes darting to stare at the cheesy wallpaper dotted with hearts.

“I just figured this is how humans enact romantic relationships. I have observed many hours of simulated human romance and I assumed this is how one institutes affection in a romantic pair bond.” He cocked his head to the side. “Am I wrong?”

Shuichi chuckled, still gaining his composure. 

“Maybe in some kinds of films,” he breathed, feeling flushed again at the implication. He cleared his throat, and threw a smile at the robot. “Are you really that interested in me?”

Keebo folded his hands across his chest, and peered down at the floor. 

“Yes...I have always admired your astuteness and drive. Plus--ah--you seem very kind, and I have enjoyed what little time we have spent together.”

Shuichi thoughtfully rubbed his chin and suppressed his nerves.

“Me too, Keebo. I’m just not sure we can take this so fast. I--uh--didn’t mind holding your hand, but the moment you shoved me down, I admit I felt a little scared.”

“O-oh, then I apologize. I only believed this was how romantic pair bonds are established.”

“I accept your apology, Keebo. Now, then-uh-would you like to continue holding hands?”

Why was he saying this?

Keebo squeezed his eyes shut, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Y-yes, of course!”

Something turned in Shuichi’s stomach and he wondered to himself. Could this really be what I want?

Ignoring the thought, Shuichi patted the empty spot next to him, and Keebo sat down. Shuichi held out his hand, and the other hesitantly reached out and folded his hand into Shuichi’s, lacing their fingers together. So he knows this much, huh? Shuichi recalled how Keebo had held his hand in an awkward business-like handshake before, and noticed that this was something much different. He must be becoming more comfortable. Maybe those movies did pay off.

Shuichi peered over at the robot, whose eyes were glued to the floor again, a blush running across his cheeks. Seeing the other’s quiet embarrassment, Shuichi began to feel a bit embarrassed himself. We’re only holding hands. How come I feel like this? 

Keebo used his free hand to point at his head and then the other’s shoulder. 

“May I?”

Shuichi nodded firmly. 

Somewhat mechanically, Keebo laid his head down on Shuichi’s shoulder. Shuichi felt a warmth grow in the pit of his stomach, especially as Keebo’s swan-white hair tickled his cheek. He heard the other inhale a deep breath and then finally spoke.

“Maybe, maybe if it’s like this, with someone like you, then it isn’t so bad.”

Shuichi nodded, and felt his mouth form an unsteady, but genuine smile. 

“Yes, maybe it isn't.”


End file.
